boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10 Omniverse episodes
There's a List of Ben 10 Omniverse episodes on Cartoon Network from September 29, 2012 to November 14, 2014. Season 1 (2012-2013) #The More Things Change September 29, 2012 #A Jolt from the Past October 6, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 13, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You! October 20, 2012 #It Was Them October 27, 2012 #So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies! November 3, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 10, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey November 17, 2012 #Outbreak November 24, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 1, 2012 #Gone Fishin' December 8, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's December 15, 2012 #Malefactor December 22, 2012 #Survival Hijacked Break December 29, 2012 #Arrested Development January 5, 2013 #Bros in Space January 12, 2013 #Ben Again January 19, 2013 #Store 23 January 26, 2013 #Sleepaway Pursuit Dazed February 2, 2013 #Special Delivery February 9, 2013 Season 2 (2013) #21 Showdown February 16, 2013 #22 Tummy Trouble February 23, 2013 #23 Vilgax Must Croak! March 2, 2013 #24 While You Were Away! March 9, 2013 #25 The Frogs of War March 16, 2013 #26 Rules of Engagement March 23, 2013 #27 Rad March 30, 2013 #28 Evil's Encore April 6, 2013 #29 Speeded Out of the Game April 13, 2013 #30 Thank God It's Saturday October 5, 2013 #31 Food Around the Corner October 12, 2013 #32 O Mother Where Art Thou? October 19, 2013 #33 Return to Forever October 26, 2013 #34 Mud Is Thicker Than Water November 2, 2013 #35 OTTO Motives November 9, 2013 #36 The Ultimate Heist November 16, 2013 #37 A Fistful of Brains November 23, 2013 #38 For a Few Brains More November 30, 2013 #39 Handle the Rumble Care December 7, 2013 #40 Max's Monster December 14, 2013 Season 3 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 15, 2014 #42 Mystery Incorporeal February 22, 2014 #43 Bengeance Is Mine March 1, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 8, 2014 #45 Animo Crackers March 15, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party March 22, 2014 #47 Charmed I'm Sure March 29, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 5, 2014 #49 Catfight April 12, 2014 #50 Collect This April 19, 2014 #51 And Then There Were None October 6, 2014 #52 And Then There Was Ben October 7, 2014 #53 The Vengers October 8, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! October 9, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil October 10, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 October 13, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros October 14, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson October 15, 2014 #59 Alienation Worlds October 16, 2014 #60 Weapon XI October 17, 2014 Season 4 (2014) #61 Clyde Five October 20, 2014 #62 Rook Tales October 21, 2014 #63 Charm School October 22, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann October 23, 2014 #65 Fight at the Museum October 24, 2014 #66 Breakpoint October 27, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey October 28, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania October 29, 2014 #69 Power Struggle Truth October 30, 2014 #70 It's a Mad Mad Mad Ben World October 31, 2014 #71 From Hedorium to Eternity November 3, 2014 #72 Stuck On You November 4, 2014 #73 Let's Do the Time War Again! November 5, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos November 6, 2014 #75 Third Time's a Charm November 7, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 10, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 11, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 12, 2014 #79 The End of an Era November 13, 2014 #80 A New Dawn November 14, 2014